Tony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Stark is the second main character and father character in The Aquapolian Initiative. Age: 47 (at time of death). Aliases: Tony: Called only by Caroline. Stark: Called by every mortal and member of the Avengers. Iron Man: Superhero identity. Lord Stark: By the immortals on Asgard. Anthony the Demonslayer: By the immortals on Asgard as a nickname. Background: A self-described genius and son of billionaire Howard Stark, Stark attended MIT for electrical engineering. While there, he met his future wife, Caroline. After both graduated, they got married and had a child, Katharine. Barely a few days later, SHIELD comes in an tells them that their child is the Chosen One. They offer the Starks protection from anyone who might try to hurt them due to this fact, and Stark accepts. However, not three months later, he returns home to find Caroline murdered. He is devestated by her death, but even more so when SHIELD sends Coulson to retrieve Kat. Althought he at first refuses to give her up, telling Coulson that "she's all I have left," he eventually gives in after Coulson assures him that, one day, he will see her again. Stark spends the next ten years mourning his wife's death and child't absence as he transforms Stark Industries into a global superpower. During a business trip to the Middle East, he is captured by terrorists and escapes by building a rough suit made of iron. On his return to America, he realizes that this could be the key to his revenge against SHIELD (whom he now believes to have had a hand in his wife's death). He decides to rebuild the suit with stronger materials and use it in his war against the organization. However, SHIELD became suspicious and instead offered him a spot in their plans for an early Avengers Initiative. Stark immediately backed off of his plans to take revenge, keeping them hidden for years as he played along with SHIELD's efforts to form the Avengers Initative. Eventually, however, when his identity became public, he told SHIELD he wanted nothing to do with the Avengers. When Loki attacked Earth, Fury sent Coulson to convince Stark to join the Avengers Initiative. He finally gave in once Coulson pointed out that Kat would also be in the Initiative and that, for the first time in twenty years, he would be able to see her again if he also joined. Coulson also let it slip to Stark that he should tell Kat he was her father, which he did after her birthday meeting. When he prevented the bomb from blowing up New York, she was the last person he called before going through the portal. After the events of the Avengers, Stark returned to New York and Kat to her college in Georgia. Not able to face life alone after being reunited with Kat, Stark drives south to pick Kat up on her Fall Break to spend it in New York with him. While there, Stark starts his case for Kat's inheritence of control of Stark Industries, hiring Harvey Spector and Mike Ross for the case. He ends up having to go on a business trip overseas a few days afterward, leaving Kat in the hands of the rest of the Avengers. While on his way back, however, his plane goes down into the Pacific. Luckily, he had his suit on him and survived the crash. After he finds the SHIELD agents (on Fury's side), he calls back home to Kat and Barton, who arranges to pick him up from the airport before the wrong SHIELD agents can find him. After a nearly disasterous car chase, they arrive in one piece at Stark Tower. While riding in the elevator back up, Stark grills Barton on why he let Kat stay in the same room with Loki alone. Barton lets slip that Kat and Loki are dating, which completely surprises Stark. He corners Loki later, telling him that if he's going to date Kat, he needs to act as her bodyguard. The team begins to suspect that SHIELD tried to have Stark killed. Stark goes with Kat to visit White and learn that SHIELD was trying to keep the Starks apart for years. When the Avengers are captured and interrogated, Stark acts like his normal sarcastic self until the council starts asking him why he built the suit in the first place. Fed up with SHIELD's contolling his life and that of his daughter, Stark loses his cool, telling them that he had created it in order to get revenge for his wife's death. Fury pulls him aside afterward and tells him about Loki and Thor's (who had escaped being captured by SHIELD) escape plan. Stark demands to see Kat and is granted a supervised audience with her. Without letting the guards overhear, he tells her that, once Loki shows up to free her, she needs to follow him and not look back, even if Stark is left behind. Though she is reluctant to, she agrees to do so. Finally, Thor and Loki show up to free the rest of the Avengers. Stark is taken onto one plane and Kat placed with Loki on another, both staying together in the airspace so as to not be seperated. When they land back on Aquapolis, they meet the new Aquapolian army and Barristan Selmy, who insists on calling him Lord Stark. The Avengers take on intense training with ancient armor and weaponry under the leadership of Selmy. Stark at first can't keep up with most of the others, but soon turns out to be a deadly force on the training grounds. Stark calls dibbs on killing Hardman. During the battle, however, Hardman captures Kat and kills her before Stark can reach him. After Loki comes to take Kat's body to a safe place, Stark attacks Hardman, and, in a drawn out fight, ends up killing him, but not after receiving a mortal wound first. He is just able to reach the safe place before Kat wakes up. He ends up dying a few minutes later. Luckily, as declared by a prophecy millinnia ago, Stark is granted immortality and reunited with Caroline. He is given a house and declared a lord of Asgard. Relationships: With Kat: Stark cares a lot about her safety and is extremely protective of her, despite the fact that he is much more mortal than she is. After twenty years seperation from her, he is extremely happy to finally be given a chance to spend time with her after the events of the Avengers. While their relationship gets off to a rocky and awkward start (Stark's personality annoys Kat to no end for a while until she gets used to his sarcasm and smartassery), Kat eventually warms up to him, and they become quite close. While he is afraid of losing her (despite the fact that she is immortal), Kat is just as terrified of his being killed, since, after his death, she will never be able to see him again. Stark still suffers from guilt and regret over Caroline's death and feels as if he needs to make up the lost twenty-one years of his life with Kat. In the end, they are one of the closest father/daughter pairs in Chronicles. With Loki: Stark is extremely wary around Loki when he returns to Earth, at first extremely opposed to letting the immortal join the Avengers. He finally gives in to Kat's protests, but makes it clear to everyone that he isn't happy about Loki being there. In fact, he even goes as far as to tell everyone that Kat is not to be left in a room alone with him (following the attempt at killing her Loki made during Part 1). After he returns from his near-death business trip experience, he is surprised to find out from Barton that Kat and Loki are going out, a fact that he doesn't not like one bit. After finding out a little background from Thor and observing Kat and Loki together, he corners the immortal and tells him that he won't put up any protests to their getting together if Loki acts as Kat's bodyguard. Over time, he grows to trust Loki, even so much that, in the final battle, he asks the immortal to back him up as he faces Hardman for revenge over Caroline's death. In the end, he and Loki come to an understanding over how they both desperately want to protect Kat. With Cap: Cap is related by marriage to Stark as his uncle. Though Cap and Stark did not get along well at the beginning, they eventually came to an agreement over trying to keep the family together and safe. With Thor: Though Stark and Thor do not get much interaction time, Stark did seem a little pissed off when Thor failed to tell him or Kat about Kat and Loki's past relationship. With Banner: Stark and Banner work in the lab together most of the time. Stark enjoys throwing Banner off guard with his sarcastic nature since the scientist is extremely socially awkward. Seeing that Banner is constantly in a state of uncertainty regarding his role in the Avengers, Stark tries to always make he feel needed by the team. With Barton: Despite the fact that Barton was on Coulson's side in his training of Kat as she grew up, Stark still sees him as the part of SHIELD instrumental in taking his daughter away from him. Over time, however, he turns to Barton to gain insight into SHIELD's activities and ends up being grateful to him for looking over Kat when she was a child. With Harvey: Stark and Harvey have very similar personalities, which caused them to clash at first. At first, Stark viewed him as just his lawyer, but as time passed by, he saw the need for Harvey to join the Avengers, becoming the main person on the team to try and get the lawyer to join. Over time, they became sort of partners in crime considering sarcasm and smartassery. With Mike: While Stark could have looked down on Mike for just being an associate, the combination of Mike's having been childhood friends with Kat and his personality made them fast friends. Much to Kat's chagrin, they started hanging out and would gang up on teasing her or get into trouble together. With White: White and Stark do not get along together. Period. White believes Stark has taken all of the wrong measures to protect Kat over the years, which, of course, makes Stark unhappy and defensive. At the end, they still had a rocky relationship, but, after seeing how much he cared about Kat, White finally conceded that Stark would have been a good father to her growing up. With Coulson: Coulson and Stark had a complicated relationship due to the agent keeping so many things secret from Stark. While he generally liked Coulson, the fact that he represented SHIELD's presence in his life made Stark despise him a bit, especially after Coulson came to take Kat away. Coulson won back some favor by sending pictures of Kat to Stark every year on her birthday. After finding out everything that Coulson had done, Stark has some newfound gratitude toward him. Category:Characters